We couldn't know
by Blauer Schmetterling
Summary: En el frío del apocalipsis, el cuerpo de Castiel contra el suyo se siente lo suficiente cálido como para poder sobrevivir una noche más. Pero, a la hora de la verdad, ¿cómo pueden ellos saber si va a ser su última noche?


Sus manos lentamente se dirigen hacia el interior de la chaqueta de Dean hasta que sus brazos le rodean en un abrazo. La habitación, si se le puede llamar así, está iluminada tenuamente gracias a las llamas de una hoguera no demasiado lejana. Casi ni se ven, pero se conocen tanto que saben sus expresiones a pesar de la falta de claridad.

— ¿Es ésta nuestra última noche, Dean? — Pregunta Castiel religiosamente como todas las noches, con sus labios cercanos a los de Dean.

Hace frío aunque sea verano. Las temperaturas han bajado, ambos saben que son gajes del apocalipsis; no saben el clima qué hará el día siguiente hasta que no llegue, y ni siquiera están seguros de que puedan vivirlo juntos.

Y, maldita sea, no tienen ni puto papel higiénico, mucho menos una calefacción o un aire acondicionado para hacer aquella mierda más llevadera.

— No lo sé, Cas — Responde Dean en apenas un murmuro, su voz es enfadada y fría.

Y entonces lo besa con fiereza, sin soportar la mínima distancia, entre sus labios y los de Castiel, que se ríe de él.

El moreno sonríe de esa forma que tanto le molesta y que hace que quiera partirle la boca a puñetazos, pero no lo hace; simplemente se queda mirándolo, en silencio, hasta que no puede más y vuelve a besarlo de manera brusca y descuidada.

Los rayos del Sol anuncian un nuevo día que ninguno de los dos están seguros de que sea un regalo. Sangre, destrucción y pérdidas de amigos es lo que tienen que pagar para poder aguantar un día más, solamente uno.

Esa vez son dos miembros del grupo y Dean sigue adelante, luchando por los que quedan.

Nadie le conoce tan bien como Cas. El antiguo y estúpido ángel del Señor sigue conociéndolo y viendo a través de él solamente observándolo con fijeza. Y Dean lo odia porque, por mucho que lo oculte, tiene miedo de que ese ser que ha renunciado a todo por él pueda ver en su interior lo roto que está por dentro; es alguien podrido, inhumano.

Si alguien pensaba que su alma era rescatable, aquello ha cambiado. Ni el mismo Castiel puede salvarlo.

Cuando la noche llega, las mismas palabras son repetidas en la misma situación. De nuevo, como un pequeño secreto, Castiel pronuncia cada una de ellas cerca de su piel:

_«¿Es ésta nuestra última noche, Dean?» _

Entonces Dean le besa como es el ritual, mientras deja que un pequeño bufido se escape de su boca. Su tono es enfadado de nuevo, exasperado. Siente un _déjà vu _y deja la respuesta escapar de sus labios:

_«No lo sé, Cas.»_

Antes de que esa única contestación le dé la esperanza que se ha prohibido a sí mismo tener, devora los labios de Castiel de forma ruda y necesitada.

Las horas pasan con rapidez; de nuevo amanece, de nuevo cumplen la misma tediosa rutina.

Entonces llega el día, con su yo del pasado allí, que cuando la pregunta se repite él no puede contestar.

_¿Es ésta nuestra última noche, Dean? _

No puede porque sabe que esa vez es definitiva. No sabe quién vencerá, pero sí que tiene que usarlo. Usar a la única persona que le ha apoyado, la que ha permanecido con él. ¿En qué clase de monstruo se ha convertido? Pero sabe la respuesta. Por desgracia, la sabe.

Castiel parece comprender lo que piensa y le besa como si hubiese dicho lo mismo que siempre; es un beso brusco y descuidado, que les hace jadear al separarse. Castiel le agradece con la mirada todo lo que han pasado y Dean, por primera vez en años, se rompe del todo y llora.

Al final de la noche, no han hecho nada. Amanecen y durante el día se preparan.

Cuando todo está punto de terminar, y Dean ha dejado inconsciente a su antiguo yo, Castiel lo mira y sonríe. No es una sonrisa como las que le da producto de las drogas. Castiel lo mira con tristeza y entendimiento. Dean sabe que Castiel se ha dado cuenta de que va a una misión suicida, pero no parece importarle.

Después de todo, eso es lo que quedó hace mucho, ¿no?

Dean y Castiel; Castiel y Dean.

Hace el ademán de darse la vuelta pero su ángel llamándole le detiene:

— ¡Dean, espera!

Dean pronto enfoca su mirada en él y espera, pero Castiel no habla, no dice nada; simplemente le observa como si quisiera guardar su recuerdo y después se encamina a su segura muerte.


End file.
